This invention relates to a bolt-tensioning arrangement.
When screw bolts are passed through two or more components to be connected, so that the bolt head is located at one side and the nut is located at the other side of the connected components, it is often desired or necessary to tension the bolt and to secure the nut against undesired loosening, e.g., due to vibrations. For this purpose, spring washers, dished springs, toothed washers and similar arrangements are utilized.
All of these prior-art arrangements have in common that the desired degree of bolt-tensioning force must be produced by applying torque to the nut. This necessitates the use of torque wrenches which must often be of great length, or of special force-multiplying wrenches. The torque wrenches are, however, often not usable because of limited space availability which prevents them from being operated, whereas the specialty wrenches are expensive and not available at many work sites.